A traditional slider used as a snowboard contains a board and two handles installed at two sides. The slider has pattern thereon. The traditional board is made of hardened plastic because hardened plastic is wear resistant. Although hardened plastic has a nature of wear resisting, users don't feel comfortable when physically contact with the board. The traditional slider is heavy, so it's not convenient for users especially children to carry it. Besides, the pattern printed on the board or the pattern on a sticker stamped on the board is easily worn out since it directly contacts human body, air and sunlight.
Another traditional slider is made of expended polyethylene. The main structure of the slider is a board. There are many “air-cells” in the board and the air-cells decide the weight feature of the board. For some bodyboards, an out layer is bonded on top of the board and several out strips are bonded around the surroundings of the board. The out layer and out strips are made of expended polyethylene at a foaming rate less than the foaming rate of the board. Therefore, the air-cells in the out layer are smaller than the air-cells in the board. A slider made of expended polyethylene is more comfortable compared to hardened plastic. However, the out layer and the out strips could be broken under the sunshine for a period of time. It is known that the ultraviolet will result the damage of the expended polyethylene. The air-cells on the surfaces of the out layer and the out strips are fragile when frictionized. Once the air-cells in or on the out layer are broken, water will retained in the dents formed by the broken air-cells and therefore reduce the life and workability of the board. Furthermore, the pattern on the slider can only be printed on the out layer and the out strips. Therefore, the pattern will fade under the sunshine quickly.
The wear and tear of a slider is significant if used frequently. When doing snow sliding, surfing, or grass sliding, users would like to have comfortable touch feelings with the slider. The pattern or pictures on sliders are easy for the owners to identify their own sliders. Users of sliders also don't like the pattern to be worn out quickly. Therefore a slider that can provide users comfortable touch and can reduce the wear and tear of the board is needed.